Sing
by Camunki
Summary: Dave never thought he'd have the opportunity to think this, but it was really hard to sing with a tongue in your ass. Kurtofsky, PWP. Rated M.


****Pairing:**** Kurtofsky  
><strong><strong>Rating<strong>:** M  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Dave never thought he'd have the opportunity to think this, but it was really fucking hard to sing with a tongue in your ass.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Sex. Swearing. Also top!Kurt.  
><strong><strong>Notes: <strong>**Absolute porn, no plot at all. Written for TheFirstMrsHummel ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Sing<strong>

Dave never thought he'd have the opportunity to think this, but it was really fucking hard to sing with a tongue in your ass. And a couple of fingers, every so often, but it was the tongue that was really getting to him. The uncomfortable stretch of the fingers was just enough to keep him level-headed, but god, Kurt's tongue was a thing of wonder, especially considering he was sure that Kurt was just making this up as he went along. There was just something about having a warm wet tongue licking inside him that made Dave go crazy in a way he'd never expected.

And then Kurt stopped. Dave let out an embarrassing noise as the cold air rushed in from Kurt's sudden retreat, but Kurt wasn't budging at all, and Dave knew exactly why. So, clearing his throat and swallowing back a pathetically desperate groan, he started up the first verse of that damn _New York _song again. Almost immediately the tongue was back, Dave was choking into the bed sheets again and Kurt was pulling back like the cruel little bastard he was. It was beginning to get a little frustrating.

"You need to stop with the tongue." Dave forced the words out, even though he really didn't want to. "I can't fucking sing when you do that." Kurt let out a low laugh and muttered something about that being evident, and then grabbed Dave's ass again, digging his nails in almost painfully. Dave took this as a warning that he should be singing, and continued with the Sinatra. This time, Kurt's hands massaged and nudged at his ass, before those fingers, slick with lube, pushed into him, much more enthusiastically than before.

"_I want to be a part of it, New York, New York!" _Dave didn't stop. He could handle the fingers, they were just fine, but hell if he was going to leave here with just that. Of course, Kurt had no plans to sit around poking at Dave and laughing either, so he wasn't surprised to feel something bigger pressing against him a moment later. He took a deep breath and prepared to let it out when Kurt thrust forwards, but Kurt didn't move. Of course Kurt didn't move: Dave had paused his singing.

"Are you fucking serious?" He snapped, his voice much deeper than usual. He craned his neck to watch as Kurt said nothing, but quirked a single eyebrow expectantly. He was a fucking _lunatic_. And Dave was probably worse for actually going along with it. Who the hell was turned on by singing anyway?

Kurt, apparently, considering how he was very gently humping against Dave's ass, though refusing to actually fuck him. _"Fine."_ Dave muttered, and once again began to sing, his voice more raspy and thick than his usual low timbre. "_Those vagabond shoes, they are longing to stray…" _Kurt thrust against him softly a few more times, before his hand reached down and helped guide him into Dave.

_Fuck,_ Dave wasn't going to be able to keep this up. His voice quivered and broke, but he took a deep breath and sang on as Kurt very slowly pushed in. _"Right through the very…very…heart of it…" _He could feel Kurt shaking against his back, his breath coming in gasps. Dave could tell that he was trying very hard not to move, probably because he was afraid of shooting right there and then. A mischievous impulse overtook him, and he found his back arching almost without his consent, clenching down just as his voice reached the higher notes. Kurt let out a stammered moan and seemed to try and pull out, but only managed to jerk back half way. Dave had reached the chorus, and as Kurt began to thrust in hard, he just _knew_ he was off-key. Kurt seemed to be oblivious to this, digging his fingers into Dave's shoulders and moaning delightedly. His hand snaked around and gripped Dave's cock, jerking frantically as if he knew neither of them would last long.

Dave tried to keep the song going but it was getting more and more difficult to sing around his moaning, so eventually he just gave up, letting himself groan into the mattress. Kurt obviously didn't care anymore, either that or he was too distracted, because he didn't even slow down. Dave now got to listen to his singing instead, a myriad of moans and profanities that sounded even more dirty from such an innocent mouth. Well, not as innocent as he'd thought.

Kurt let out a shout, and Dave knew he must be close because his hand was shaking violently around his dick. He could feel the pressure building in him but he wanted to hold out at least as long as Kurt. Perhaps it was a power struggle kind of thing.

And then Kurt leant down and in a harsh, raspy voice, whispered in his ear one word:_ 'sing.' _

Dave sang louder than he'd ever sang before, but it wasn't the kind they did in _Glee,_ that's for sure. A lullaby of Kurt's name and a shouted moan caused Kurt's orgasm to tear through him as well. He continued to thrust a few times before collapsing onto Dave and rolling over to catch his lips. For a few moments, there was silence as their mouths were occupied in kissing, until they broke apart, gasping for breath.

"Kurt…" Dave tried to say, but his voice was painfully hoarse. Kurt's eyebrows furrowed worriedly, and he lifted his hands to run them along Dave's throat softly. He opened his mouth slightly, and Dave prepared for whatever cheesy romantic line he was going to say.

"If we're going to do that again, you're going to need to do vocal exercises." Kurt said, with the cheekiest smile Dave had ever seen.

Dave would never admit it, but he wouldn't even protest if he could speak.


End file.
